In principle, camshaft adjusters of this type are already known in various designs from the prior art. These camshaft adjusters may be integrated into a timing drive of the internal combustion engine and be provided, for example, for chain or belt drives.
DE 10 2005 024 242 A1 known from the prior art discloses a device for variably setting the timing of gas exchange valves of an internal combustion engine. This device includes a drive element, which is in drive connection with a crankshaft, and an output element, which is in drive connection with a camshaft, at least one pressure chamber being formed between the drive element and the output element, and each pressure chamber being divided into two oppositely acting pressure chambers by a vane which is rotatably fixedly situated or formed on the output element. First and second pressure medium lines are also present, pressure medium being conductible to or removable from the first pressure chambers via the first pressure medium lines, and pressure medium being conductible to or removable from the second pressure chambers with the aid of the second pressure medium line. A locking device is also present in the device, which includes a receptacle formed on the output element or the drive element, a slotted gate formed on the other component, a locking pin situated in the receptacle and a spring, which pushes the locking pin in the direction of the component on which the slotted gate is formed. The locking pin engages with the slotted gate in a defined locking position of the output element relative to the drive element, it being possible to push the locking pin back into the receptacle by the application of pressure medium to the slotted gate, and at least one pressure medium connection being provided between the slotted gate and the pressure chamber or the associated pressure medium lines, to which pressure medium is applied for the purpose of withdrawing the drive element from the locking position. Each pressure medium line is implemented with the aid of exactly one pressure medium channel, the pressure medium channel being connected to the pressure chamber or the pressure medium line, on the one hand, and to the slotted gate, on the other hand, one of the two connections being established in each position of the output element relative to the drive element, and the other connection and the connection between the pressure medium channel and the locking pin being established only when the output element is in the locking position relative to the drive element.